Bracer no Tsukaima
by gekkokage
Summary: T for possible language. Possible pairing yet,possible harem. What would happen if someone from alternate dimension was chosen instead of Saito, and this person used music and dance to enforce their power? "What have I gotten myself into..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or any other source that I pull from throughout this series.

**Ch.1:** The transfer

_What have I gotten myself into..._

"Yes, my name is Israfel of the Waltz."

"Age,height,physical appearance."

"I am 18 years old, 5-11, with black hair and green eyes."

"Any weapons?"

"Yes."

"Anything interesting about yourself that'd you'd llike to share."

"Yes, my hobbies include, but are not limited to; training, reading,playing my instrument,  
creating harmoniks, and meditating; on top of that, I am a Bracer."

(This is what one calls those who have the ability to create "dances", that is a series of complex movements or spells for the purpose of combat.)

"A bracer?"

"Yes."

"Well, go home and we shall call and inform you whether or not you have received the assignment you are to undergo."

"Very well."

_Well, they won't be callin'._

As I walked through the moderately crowded streets, I whistled a little tune that I've always have a soft spot for.

(Theme song of Elfen Lied)

_Hmm, maybe I should take a short cut today._

Thought in mind, I turn down an alleyway that I felt would let out a ways ahead; upon reaching the back of the alley, it's a dead end.

_Crap._

As I started going back out, I noticed a green glow building from behind me. I turn around, to see a huge green portal forming on the wall so I went up and examined it.

_What the heck is this?_

I reached to poke it, but it suddenly grasped my wrist with a speed that I didn't think possible. I pulled and fought against it, only to not have gone anywhere and then begin to pull HARDER.

_Wha..what's going on?_

I finally gave up struggling, yet when I did the portal roughly yanked me into it.

"Hear my voice and let yourself be brought under my guidance!"

_What....was....that?_

I could feel the empty blackness of where I was, yet I could also feel myslef falling. I didn't know what exactly was going on so I let things work their course, and of course they settled albeit abruptly when I suddenly impacted with ground with a loud, thunderous boom.

_Ow! What the hell hit me?!_

I couldn't see through what seemed to be a cloud of dust and dirt. So, I kept my eyes closed until I heard voices seemingly all talking at once.

"What?! Look, Louise summoned a human!"

"Woah, is it a noble?"

"I don't know, looks to be one right?"

"Hey, Zero no Lousie! What did you screw up this time."

As I looked around me there was a ring of what looked to be students wearing variations of the same outfit, one that caught my eye in particular was a pink haired female with a white, button up blouse and a pentagram pendant tied along the collar and hanging, a short skirt, and a black cape draped lightly off her back.

_Who is this? She's a bit close, maybe she's the one who brought me here._

"Who are you?"

The pinkette blinked a bit and looked a bit...surprised?

"Me?"

"Yes you dear girl."

_Not very fast on the uptake are we._

"I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. You are..."

"Israfel, Israfel of the Waltz."

"Israfel, sounds rather angelic."

"Why?"

"Because it's the name of one our patron gods here, he works alongside the muse of music and artistic ability."

"Mr. Colbert."

A man in his 30's with small glasses, balding hair, and a tall battle staff walked over to the crater I saw still residing in at the moment and lent me a hand out. I took it and gave my thanks as I took my place now standing in front of the pink haired female before me.

"Well, as interesting a development as this is;Louise you need to finish the contract now."

"W-with HIM?!"

I was a little annoyed that she was ttalking as if I weren't there, but I let it be as I scanned the crowd of students surrounding me.  
As I did this, I caught site of a cotton candy blue haired girl with glasses and a tall, red haired girl with a strange sparkle in her eye.

_Hmm, somethin' tells me I'm not in Kansas anymore._

I come back to my senses as all that fills my view at the moment was pink. I move to pull away, but she pulls me back saying,"Be glad that I'm the one you're kissing alright? This is my first time." and just like that she planted her lips upon mine. It felt...good, her soft lips pressed against mine brought about a sensation neither I nor my body were used to. However, it came as quickly as it left when she backed up a few steps and waited for something.

"Erm, what was the point o-

**_WHAT IS THIS??!!_**

It felt as if my very being was on fire, which wasn't too off the mark. Flames had enveloped my body, and were then put out as sand flowed around my personage; followed by water and wind. All this time, a bunch of what looked like runes were inscribed on my right hand; the result however was blood pouring from my hand to travel up my arm.

A/N: Weird ain't it?

_What the **HELL** is this?_

That sole thought was all I could have or do as my body gave to the darkness of unconsciousness.

**A/N:**Hopefully, this was okay. I'd like to think that I did an okay job at this, if so let me know please; it's very important for me to be informed of what you think on this story, even if it's annonymous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Dream**

**A/N: If the name I used for the mused copied off of anyone's story or creation now, I'm just saying that it was luck. Please inform me and I will have it changed, I'm just giving a disclaimer now. So, without further ado**

* * *

_Where am I?_

I awoke to darkness. I knew not where I was at the moment, and I honestly didn't care. I did know, however,  
that someone needed to tell me what was going on.

_**Well, you're finally up. That's good.**_

_Huh, what is going on here?_

_**Oh, nothing at all my child. You are unconcious and we're here to inform you of what has occurred to you while in this state.**_

_Okay, but who are you?_

_**Oh! Pardon my manners, I am named Symphonia; I am the one called the muse of music here in this world.**_

_What?! Wait, you mean you're..._

_**Yes.**_

_Huh, this is different._

_**Indeed. Now, you may not be a god as the people proclaimed, yet you are what we deem a demigod.**_

_A demigod? You mean like Hercules, Seigfried, and those types of heroes?_

_**Yes.**_

_Sweet, so what are my abilities?_

_**Well, that's just it; your harmonik powers are what make you a demigod here. You are able to harness powers that were used back in the arcane era of our past, when our magic was thousands of times more potent than it was now.**_

_What, happened to cause you all to lose them?_

_**Creating all of these worlds, and dimensions within a rushed time span of three days.**_

_I see._

_**You have no limit in the use of your power, but you can lose some of it's potency if you try anything like what we've done in a three day time frame, also should you pull yourself from your contract with Louise you'll also lose some potency in your harmoniks.**_

_How long would it take to get it back?_

_**Too long.**_

_Gotcha, so why tell me these things?_

_**Simple, I like you.**_

_Huh?_

_**I Like You, you have a pure heart and strong will; attributes that make your music so intoxicating to listen to. When you're pained and playing, it hurts; when you're feeling sensual and playing, it turns myself and the other muses on, we all listen to you by the way.**_

_Hm, that's rather...._

_**Interesting to know that the gods and godesses of this world are listening when you play?**_

_Yeah._

_**Well, there you have it! So, it's time to wake up.**_

_Thank you._

_**Welcome! Keep playing that wonderful music for us okay?**_

_Will do._

I awoke, this time to a ceiling that I was not familiar with.

_Is this a dream again?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I don't like the look of this one bit**

**A/N: In this chapter, I planned on getting Fel to get involved with a female in some form or manner. I liked how things went with Saito being friends with and Siesta, because she was a great person to hear him out even if she did want him too. I may also do something with Kirche, I don't know yet. Hit me up and let me know what you think about that.**

* * *

_Is this a dream? No, this is real. Now, where am I?_

I slowly lifted myself up to gaze at my surroundings. I was laying in a silk sheet, satin comforted, queen sized bed with feathered pillows.

"I gotta say, my summoner has some pretty decent taste."

"Excuse me, are you feeling any better?"

I glanced up to see a female about 5'6",with onyx black hair, and the brightest blue japanese eyes that I had ever seen sporting a maid outfitt.

"Um, yes. I feel much better, thank you; may I ask your name, miss..."

"Siesta. My name is Siesta, and m'lord you need not call me miss."

"Then, you need not call me m'lord; I'm Israfel, but you can call Fel."

"Hai, Fel."

"Yes, Siesta."

We both laughed after a moment of gazing at each other, and at that moment, who else should walk in but Louise with the tanned redhead from earlier and some blonde prettyboy carrying a rose.

_Oh boy._

"What is going on here? I only asked you to make sure he's okay, and come to find you flirting with him?! Do you have any-"

"Louise."

She paused midspeech and all eyes turned to me.

"That's enough, she did exactly as she was instructed; plus, she stayed to make sure that everything was in perfect condition. Matter of fact, we were just making conversation as she was on her way out to report to you.  
So, that being done and you being here; I believe that means she's free to go don't you?"

With that Siesta took her hasty leave mouthing a silent "Thank You". I winked at her on the sly and waited till the people in front of me were speaking again.

"Well, I thank you for your conscern, summoner. You had business that you wished to discuss with me?"

"What?! Hey, don't go brushing us off like that!"

"Yeah, not after we carried you up here out of the kindness of our hearts!"

_That redhead, seems the attention-loving type; as well as a bit of a nympho, and what's with that sparkle in her eye, you'd think I was jewelry spotted by a thief. Then, there's this noisy blonde; a player by any means of the word. He irritates me, I wouldn't be surprised to see him fondling some girl in the halls at night and with his girlfriend by day._

"Well, thank you for your generosity; it's not often that I meet such kind and gracious nobles."

_That puffed up their pride_

Both stood there with stars in their eyes as the blonde was the first to react, saying, "Um, well that's what we're raised and taught to do!"

Then the redhead started, "I know, this is the way we Germanians are bred. You know, you are rather graceful with that tongue of yours, I wonder if it has any other...tricks in it."

_Yep, she's a nympho._

"Well, one must obtain my heart to find out, not to say that this vessel isn't capable of such...intricacies."

She swooned, right there on the spot. She fell back against the wall with a very heated blush on her face. She looked as if she were on cloud nine with her own thoughts at that point. Which caught the lost blonde completely off guard as he was wondering how what I said effected her so.

**A/N:(he was taking mental notes)**

"Kirche! What happened, Kirche!"

Louise, on the other was curious. She asked, "What did you do to her?" The blonde boy perked up as he went to overhear my response.

"Well, nothing really. She swooned of her own accord, I simply let her have whatever she was wondering without actually admitting or doing anything."

"So, you teased her?"

"Inadvertantly, yes."

Both Louise and the blonde looked flabberghasted, "What?!"

"Yes, is that so wrong?"

"No, but, well, we thought you actually did something."

"It is as I said before."

"Um, okay."

"Well, I have to be off now. I have a beautiful rose that calls for me to groom its petals."

"Thank you Guiche."

"You are welcome Louise, Adieu. Come on Kirche."

Guiche picked up Kirche and carried her down to her room.

When the door closed, Louise walked over to me and said, "Look, did you really only tease her?"

"Yes. Do you really not like Siesta?"

That caught her by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You full well what I mean, I can tell you don't like her all that well."

"It's not that-"

"Then why so defensive earlier, it's not as though she was truly flirting with me; we had just met, it was a normal conversation."

"Well, then you're at fault for commencing to talk with her!"

"Oh really."

"Yes! You think that you can have her calling you m'lord and other names that she should not have any business speaking! You are a familiar, she shouldn't be talking to you at all!"

"Oh? Are you...jealous, Louise?"

"Jealous? Jealous! What makes you think I'm jealous?!"

"The blush on your face, the sudden fit of shouting,the strange tinge of possessiveness you had when you came in, and that annoyed look you had when Kirche swooned from what I had said earlier."

"You saw that?!"

"Uh huh, so mind answering?"

"No, I wasn't jealous of them over **you** at any rate."

"Oh, okay; so if I actually liked Siesta would you do anything to stop it?"

"What?! You with the peasant girl, Fine! Go, leave now and be **her** familiar if it's all that important to you."

"I was just asking a question Louise, no reason to be defensive."

"Defensive?! I'm not being defensive, I don't want you if you're going to insist upon being with someone else when I'm your summoner as you call it; and I have a name, It's Louise!"

"Well, we finally get somewhere. Now, if only we could do this without the arguing we'd be fine."

After taking a breath to calm herself, she began in a much softer tone.

"You're right. I'm sorry.'

"It's fine, Louise."

She gazed at me for a bit before I said, "What you grow fond of the summoner bit."

"No, it's just that...that's the first time you've actually said my name that way."

After a bit of thought, I said,"True, your point?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, well then. I think I'm going to take a walk, I've been cooped up all night and I could use the fresh air."

"Then, as your summoner I ask that you take my laundry with you."

"Excuse me?"

"I request that you do my laundry, as retribution for all the time it took to get you here after you fell unconscious."

"Fine."

I grabbed the bin and walked out before she could say anything more. I made it halfway down, when I heard talking. I slowed my pace and paused at the corner, I heard a male voice that sounded familiar; so I peeked, and sure enough there was Guiche talking to some girl that wasn't in their grade. I found that out from observing that only the black capes were 2nd years.

_So, she'd have to be a first year._

I walked past quietly so as to not be discovered, and I made my way around the school to a little well built into the side of the wall that reminded me of wells at the malls where I came from.

"Ahh, wish I had a quarter, I'd wish for a better partner; or maybe her to have a growth spurt."

I sat down and got to work, about 3/4ths of the way through, Siesta dropped by.

"Thank You for earlier."

"Don't mention it."

"I really appreciated you sticking up for me."

"It wasn't a problem, you helped me and it was the least I could do."

"Well, is there anything that I could do to make it up to you?"

I blinked and looked at her, and right on cue my stomach started growling.

We laughed as I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"Well, a quick meal would be a nice payment; don't you agree?"

"Yes, I'll be right back."

"Thank you Siesta."

"Don't mention it, Fel."

_Man, she's really gonna get me into some serious trouble if we keep on the path we're going._

Moments later she came back with a full plate of food and a glass of water for me.

As I ate and drank we got to know each other a bit more, laughing and joking all the while. I don't know why exactly, but we hit it off more as people from my world would've rather than in this time era, whenever this was.

We talked for hours, and when I was finally done with the laundry, we parted ways.

"Goodnight Siesta."

"Goodnight Felli."

"Felli?"

"Yeah, Felli; cute huh?"

"Yeah, cute."

"May I call you that?"

"May I call you love?"

She had the prettiest blush on her face when I had asked this of her, but what surprised me more was when she said,"Yes."

"Okay then, yes to yours as well."

We parted. When I got back to the room Louise, much to my dismay, was awake.

"Where have you been?"

"Doing laundry."

"For 5 hours?"

"I told I was going for walk, never said how long I'd be gone, and I agreed to do your laundry. That, gave a longer period to be out."

"Who said?"

"You and your RETRIBUTION."

"I see."

"You see what?"

"Well, if that's how you want to do this; your retribution is to sleep over in your bed tonight."

"My bed?"

"Yes over in the corner."

"I see."

It was a pile of crap, nothing more than a straw pile practically.

_Disgraceful._

"Goodnight."

"Uh huh."

_Man, I don't like the look of this one bit._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey everybody, thanks for reading so far as you; I'd like ta hear some feedback from you guys. I could improve upon what I'm messing up or if it gets confusing or anything. I don't have a beta so this is literally all me haha! Well, this is just what I threw together in regards to the fight so good read and look forward ta hearin' from ya! ^^ Enjoy!

"speaking"

_thought_

_crowd_

**Chapter 4: Rising Phoenix**

**(Louise POV)  
**

"Ugh."

The sound of waking up in the middle of the night, I looked over to see Israfel in his part of the room; he had a pained expression on his face, as I slipped out of bed, I winced as my bare feet hit the cold stone floor. I carried on and walked over to my familiar, I came up close enough to hear him moaning a bit; I crouched in front of him, so as to better hear what he was saying. All that he repeated was "I'm sorry." I had no idea what he was dreaming, yet I couldn't help but be content just watching and listening; he suddenly stirred and leapt out at me, pulled me into his arms, and held me tight as he patted my hair gently.

_What is he doing?!_

This sudden action had me flustered, and I was in my right mind to hit him and call him a lustful dog; when a something wet hit my head.

_Water? What is going on here?_

As I looked up, I saw he was crying!

_Oh my! What is he dreaming?_

I tried to pull away but he held on tighter, his grip causing me to gasp as he had me pressed up chest to chest with him. It was strange for me to be so lost as I could do nothing but sit there in his embrace and listen to his beating heart. It was amazing, I was feeling this warmth fill my body and I couldn't describe what it was! I slowly grasped his face with my hand, and gently lifted myself to his cheek and kissed him. I felt his body relax as he was seeming to calm down, I told him that everything would be fine; that I was here and he didn't have to worry.

_What am I saying?! I can't be doing this!_

His tears stopped as he lifted my head to face his brought his face to mine and kissed me on the lips!

_That was my first kiss!_

It was so passionate, so warm and good! I felt a heat rising within me, from my core and I was shocked because I had never felt that before!

_This is?!....What is going on with me...it feels....so...hot._

In all the excitement, I almost didn't hear him when he said the one phrase that stopped everything.

"I Love You......Cyren, I'm so sorry; for everything."

I shoved him, hard. He hit the wall as I stood up and went back to bed.

* * *

**(Normal POV)  
**

"OW!!"

I woke up and my head felt like it was about to split open!

_What was that!_

I looked over to Louise, and she appeared to be sleeping still; I felt my face and noticed my cheeks were wet.

_Must've been that nightmare again. Huh, at this rate I'll go mad._

I went over to the sink and washed my face so that the tear stains were gone. When I gazed up again, Louise was sitting wide awake and looking as if she wanted to kill me right then and there.

"Oh, didn't see you up; mornin'."

She didn't say anything, as a matter of fact, she glared at me and told me to get her dressed for school.

I complied, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had done something to anger her. I made the mistake of the day when I asked her what was wrong. She took her wand and blasted me right out the window, then I think she ran downstairs to continue her assault; thankfully she was dressed when she ran outside to where I was.

"You low down, wicked, evil cheating dog!"

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"I hate you!"

"Why?! What did I do?"

At this Louise stopped and looked dead at me, tears welled in her eyes and she forced herself to speak; a crowd was starting to form due to all the noise the explosions had made. Seeing this I ran up to Louise so she wouldn't have to yell it out in front of everyone.

"Y-yo-you k-k-k-kissed m-me."

"Huh?! When? I've never kissed you outside the summoning ceremony!"

"YES YOU HAVE!!! LAST NIGHT!!!"

"WHAT?!"

She relayed it all to me in detail, and the further she went, the more I understood her anger, until she said,"And who the hell is Cyren!  
You had some whore on your mind the entire time! You dog!"

I snatched her by her arm and brought to where we were eye to eye, I breathed" Don't you EVER talk about her like that, you got me?"

She recoiled when she saw my eye color change to red, when I let her go she said haughtily,"Whatever, do as you like." And then stormed away from me.

_That girl_

I walked until I met some freshmen students who told me about a gathering of sorts where familiars and their summoners all eat and get together.  
I stopped by so as to at least show Louise a bit of support, but with her attitude I simply greeted," Hello, summoner."

She caught that I had dropped her name and she became a bit flustered, as we were back to unfamiliar speech all over again. I continued on my way till, I met up with a servant girl who was about to stumble; I ran over and caught her as well as her tray before I heard a known voice say,"Felli!?"

I looked down at the female I had saved and was shocked to see that it was none other than Siesta!

"Hey! I didn't see you, what's going on?"

"I just tripped a bit, that's all. What are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing, I was just saving a stumbling maiden that's all."

She blushed as she got up and adjusted her clothing back to proper form. As she did so, I took a tray and started walking off with it; only for her to call out,"Felli! What are you doing?"

I replied,"Don't worry, I'm helping out a bit; I used to do this sort of thing as a job where I came from."

"A job? Why?"

"Why else! It paid well."

We shared a quick laugh before we parted ways after she allowed me to help her. I did a good number of tables, before yet another familiar voice called out ot me.

"You there, may I have a plate of dessert?"

I strolled over to find Guiche with yet another girl, this one was blonde as well with blue eyes and a rather sharp look to her as she was patiently sitting with him. Guiche glanced up and noticed it was me, and in surprise he spoke,"What?! Oh, your Zero's familiar...Ispakel or something like that right?"

'Why this little!'

"Israfel."

"Israfel, right."

"Um, Guiche you two know each other?"

"Why yes my dear Montmorency, I aided this poor familiar when he was wounded by Zero's ceremonial kiss."

"Oh, so YOU'RE the one from the ceremony?"

"Un. That was me."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

Siesta came by and told me that she had to go get another batch of deserts so she took the tray and went on her way to the kitchen, thanking me for the help.

"So, why is a familiar helping the servant girl?"

"Because she was the only one that I can recollect helping me, and I like to pay back my debts."

"You look at her aid as a debt needing to be repaid; why?"

"Because I'm a friend to her and it's the least I can do."

Guiche cut in,"You and that servant are friends?! It can't get any better, a familiar and a servant, friends. That's rich!"

"Guiche!"

"Wha-OW!"

He stopped after a shin kick from his companion.

"Well, if you'll excuse me..."

"Yes, of course."

I left an irate Montmorency to deal with Guiche as I was headed back to Louise's table. I bumped into a girl who had the first year attire on, and I asked her,"Excuse me, who are you here for?"

She glanced at me and said,"I'm here to see Guiche de Gramont, have you seen him?"

I couldn't help but smile as I simultaneously remembered her as the girl with him last night, and came up with a plan of my own to punish the stuck up noble.

"Yes, of course come with me!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

We approached the table, me having a grin from ear to ear; and the girl with a basket and a smile when she saw who it was she was searching.

"Guiche! Guiche! There you are, I've been looking for you! You wanted to try these right?"

"Eh?!"

"Well, um; why thank you dearest maiden."

"Guiche who is this?! Have you been two timing me!?!"

"What, Master Guiche you never told me you had a girlfriend already?!"

"Well, you see that's..."

**_Slap!_**

**_Crack!_**

**_crunch!_**

**_Thump!_**

"That's so mean!"

"Guiche, how dare you two-time me! We're over!"

After witnessing all of this I couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune, as he was beaten, dumped, and just plain humiliated.

Apparently, he didn't take too kindly to my actions as he stood up, dusted himself off, and then shouted out to where all could hear,  
"You! This was all your doing, wasn't it?"

"Actually, it was all your doing; I just walked her over to where you were. Maybe next time you'll be sleeping instead of hitting on girls in the hallways at night."

"What?! You saw that!"

"Uh huh, I was there. If there's anything worse than a snob, it's a two-timing playboy!"

"Why you...I challenge you to a duel!"

"Hmmm, why not; I could use a bit exercise. Where at?"

"Over in Vestri courtyard."

"Very well."

Everyone followed Guiche out towards the location, as I prepared to go; Louise and Siesta came running up to me looking as if they'd just run a marathon.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Don't 'hey' me! What's this I hear about you facing a noble! Even if it is Guiche."

"Huh, I didn't know you cared, you did say for me to do as I wished."

"I didn't mean go picking fights with nobles!"

"Miss Valliere is correct Felli, don't do this."

"Felli!?"

"It's Siesta's nickname for me, and before you change the subject; if anything this can wait till I'm done with Guiche."

"Eh?!"

"As your familiar, I commanad you to stop this and forbid you to fight!"

"Poor girl."

"What?"

"I refuse."

"What?!"

I left without another word, after about ten paces; I heard Siesta's footsteps bounding to reach mine. When, she caught up, she said,"If that truly is your wish, then I'll support you and you're decision; yet promise me...that you won't get killed."

"I promise."

"Okay then."

I went onward to the courtyard, and I and Siesta approached they parted before us to give us space.

"So, finally showed up. I was beginning to wonder if you or your worthless summoner were going to come and beg for a pardon, not that I'd give you one."

"..."

"You gonna say something?"

"...."

"Answer me! You fearstruck simpleton familiar!"

"One move."

"What was that?"

"I will defeat you in one movement."

Saying that, I reached into my pockets and pulled a pair of black leather gauntlets with a metal ring and sphere on both backs of the hands.

"What are you doing? You gonna fist fight me? A mage! Ha!"

After throwing a few punches and solid kicks, I got into a fighting stance similar to Tony Jaa.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Fine."

He waved the rose/wand of his and a suit of armor was conjured up.

"I shall have you face my Valkyrie. In case you don't know, my name is Guiche, the bronze."

"Huh, so you specialize in earth magic. Whatever."

"Eh?! So, you're not as foolish as you look."

"But you are, so you comin' or do I have to come to you!"

I charged, the armor seemed to move on it's own; and it moved directly in front of Guiche, and it thrust a javelin into the space where I had been a mere second before. I had slid maybe an inch to the left as it was thrusting to avoid being impaled; I took the javelin from the valkyrie's grasp and split it in half with it before I threw it at Guiche, having it land right between his legs as he stood staring in fear and amazment along with everyone else.

"What's that look for, you should be prepared for everything, _dirt_ mage."

"Grrr, how dare you insult the name of an earth mage?!"

He swung four more times, summoning 4 bronze valkyries.

"Attack!"

They all rushed me, one came directly while the other moved around in an attempt to flank me.

"Nice, but do you really think a childish tactic like this is going to beat me?"

I ducked the first one's stab, sweep kicking its legs from under it; I then spun right and kicked the javelin out of the second's grasp, its weapon flying into the first one's chest and pinning its body to the ground. I did a rising knee to the helmet of the second one, taking him to the air just as the third and fourth attacked together. I did a handspring pushoff of the second as both valkyrie's shot their blades forward, impaling the second in a midair "x". Mid flight, I spun and drove forward into a heeldrop; catching both blades, it split the second in half at the torso.

_What?!_

_Whoa, he's awesome._

_Did you see that move!_

_Yeah, that was impressive._

I landed, I ran up to the closer of the two suits and did a right palm thrust straight into the helmet, taking it off. Then I performed a mule kick with my left leg and three swift kicks with my right to its chestplate, waistguard, and kneecap before I sidestepped right to avoid the incoming tackle of the fourth valkyrie. The two collided and scattered the third armor everywhere,  
while the fourth got back up with blade in its grip.

_Great, I thought that thing wold taken itself out with the third; guess not._

The fourth charged again, lunging with its spear. I moved my head a bit to the right, avoiding the thrust. This process repeated and I moved left, then forward, and back. It was all going so rapidly that no one could see our movements, until I kicked it backwards and turned around from the blow. When I faced it again, I saw a javelin flying at me! Leaning out right, I saw the projectile fly past me; yet I also saw it going straight for Louise, who had somehow managed to get a front row view.

"No!"

I lunged forward and caught the weapon mere centimeters from Louise, and I slung it full force at the valkyrie. It shattered like pins in a bowling alley during a full force strike. I looked at Louise, who had seen her very life flash before her eyes, and I could see the fear in her eyes, that changed me. I'll be honest, because right then and there I knew that I had to protect this girl from harm no matter what! I felt my countenance change, I closed my eyes and forced myself to regain composure; doing so, I focused.** A/N:(Insert "One-Winged Bird)** I allowed the air around me to heat up, I could feel my hair slowly lifting, my body feeling as if it were in winter clothing during the summertime. I could hear it, during the entirety of the fight I had never even though to use this; my harmonik.

"Guiche."

"W-what?!"

"You have insulted me, my summoner, my status, and my very honor in a way that I deem sufficient enough to kill you over. Allow me to show you...why you not insult a bracer!"

Guiche summoned six more valkryies, and told them to attack; they made it halfway between us when...

**_Snap_**...

Everyone presently in the first part of the circle were covering their eyes from the enormous golden flame that encompassed me. It incinerated the mobile suits **A/N: (Not Gundam!)** and turned them all to piles of ash. My gloves sphere's were a golden red with the kanji for flame inscribed in them. My eyes had turned a flame like color as well, my outfit had gone a variation of reds and gold with a five tailed phoenix on the back. The flames calmed and formed into a phoenix looming over me **(like the kyuubi the first time naruto unleashed him)**. After the flames had died, I walked over to Guiche and picked him up by his collar; I formed a sphere of flame in my hand and asked,"Do You yield?"

"Y-y-yes!"

"Good."

I dropped him and strolled back through the crowd, who opened up a large gap for me to walk through. I stopped by Louise and Siesta and said,"Well, you coming? Louise, Siesta?"

"Yes!" They said in unity and followed me as I left the circle and went back by the fountain where I washed Louise's clothing last night.  
I went by the fountain to get something to drink, as Siesta was the first one to speak up.

"I didn't know you were a mage!"

"I'm not."

"Eh? Then how are you able to use magic if you're not a mage of some sort?"

"I am what's called a bracer. A bracer is a being that can utilize the elements with a form of music; it can be song, dance, or instrumental."

Louise spoke up asking,"So, which one are you?"

"I am one of each, I am capable of using all forms of music to enhance my 'magic' as you say. The work that I use are called, Harmoniks.  
These are all works that have to be created by myself or another bracer. So, at the level I am I'd be one of your hexagon mages."

"What?!"

"Did, I say something wrong?"

"Th-th-that's impossible, there's only been 5 hexagon-class mages and none of them were individual, they were all two or three man groups of magi!"

"Well, then I guess I'm the first."

"We'll continue this later."

"Yeah, yeah."

"As of right now come with me."

"Where to?"

"To the headmaster's office."

"What?! Why?"

"No questions, just come on!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey everybody, thanks for reading so far. Gomenasai! I'm sorry that I haven't been writing for a while...college has had me busy and I was at a cross-road with quite a few blocks. ^^

Well, now that I'm back allow me to satisfy whatever cravings you've been having aye?

"speaking"

_thought_

_crowd_

**CH.5 Revelation**

Osman sat in his office quietly awaiting the student, familiar, and maid that had been making their way towards him. He knew what had happened at Vestri Courtyard earlier and he was waiting for the inevitable questioning and revelations that were about to befall him. He sighed, simply because his secretary had been making it very hard to not look in her direction as she had been making it a habit to be dropping things on the floor as of late, not that he minded, due to one pinkette and her familiar.

_I'm going to have to thank that young man for this wonderful opportunity one of these days._

He was brought out of his musings as his secretary had caught him thinking wrong and threw her book, which was what she had bent over _THIS_ time to retrieve, at her old, perverted headmaster.

"My, my dear. You have **_got_** to stop being so aggressive...you'll never find a man with that kind of persona."

"I should be **_a lot_ **more aggressive than I am now you old bat. How many times have I scolded you and hit you for such lewd thoughts and actions?!"

"I'd say often enough for me to integrate them as part of my fan..tastic reminders of you here in my office."

"Well, Please let this be the_ **last**_time that you and I have to have this conversation."

"I'll try."

With that, there daily cycle of interaction was interrupted by a quick succession of rapping on the door.

"Ah, our little chat will have to be held at later date it seems."

He prepared himself for what he was going to have to discuss with these three that had come to his door as he called them in, and his attendant out.

"Come in. Please, . I believe that we will be needing to speak in private if you don't mind."

"Of course, headmaster."

Three bodies came pouring into the room as one went out as all persons were moving.

---------**POV Switch**------------------

_Well, that's different. I guess it's common for a mage has another mage for an assistant here._

As we walked into the office, I noticed the look in this woman's eye. Her long, forest green hair flowed elegantly behind her as her golden eyes(**A/N:** Yes, GOLDEN! Check a picture.)fell upon me. I saw a look of...confusion? No, interest. She seemed to be intrigued by why I was there or something, I put it off, though I couldn't quite shake this strange feeling that something was off about her.

_I'll need to discuss that with the headmaster at a later date._

---------**POV Switch**------------------

I passed by not really caring about what the old perv and these brats wanted to discuss. Yet, this person, for I couldn't be sure of his age with the way he carried himself, was the most regal figure amongst them. His clothing was different, yet of very good quality, and his eyes bore the look of someone who was very careful and methodical. I'll admit, he peaked my interest a little. He struck me as a very powerful person, and I need to see if he is a threat...or maybe a potential ally. I could use someone of that kind of presence.

_Just who are you?_

--------**POV Switch**-------------------

I was quite confused, here was my familiar, who has caused me nothing but grief ever since his arrival; yet, he defends my honor as some **_noble_** would. Not only that, but he has a skill with magic, that from what he says can rival one of the worlds highest levels of magic! I would scoff at the audacity of such a ludicrous statement, if I had not been there and seen it with my own eyes...He was amazing and terrifying all at once, and I truly began to fear for Guiche a bit during the time when Israfel used his 'harmonik' as he calls it. I'm still a little confused about it all exactly,

---- (**Flashback**) -----

"So, explain to me again what a Bracer is."

"A Bracer is one who can pretty much utilize magic, but on a much stronger level."

"Eh? But you said yourself that you're not a mage! So, how are you able to use magic if that is the case!?"

"I guess you could say that I'm a person who is in tune with nature...and I use nature in all of its forms through music. Look at it as one who is at peace with the world."

_Or a group of goddesses who are captivated by my music._

"Okay, but how are **you **capable of using fire to such an extent...it seemed to come alive when you summoned it, it even formed a phoenix above you."

"That was my dance called the Rising Phoenix, it utilizes the element of fire to its weakest capacity and-"

"Wait. **_Weakest_** capacity?! That flame wasn't normal! It was **GOLD**!!! It tuned Guiche's forces to ash in an instant! How is that **_weak_**!?"

"Well, that was the weakest flame that the Phoenix produces. So, as a Bracer you learn to become accustom to such...extremes as you take it as. The flames will never harm me, they are my flames. Nor will they hurt those that I wish it not to harm, which is why none of you felt a bit of pain from being that close to it, if you remember."

"Yes! I recalled that, I found it odd that even though we still had to shield ourselves from the intensity of the brightness, there was a rather comforting heat being distributed out to us."

Well, now you know. So, tell me **_why_** we're going to the headmaster's office again?"

---- (**End Flashback**) -----

_Just how strong is that power of yours, and is it possible for me to learn?_

--------**POV Switch**-------------------

"Well to what do I owe this wonderful visit? Please, come in have a seat."

They all filed in, but Israfel allowed both ladies to occupy the seats before the desk, while he stood in between the both of them.

"Headmaster, I wish to discuss with you just what my familiar is capable of."

"Oh, my dear, I am **_quite_** understanding as to what he is capable of."

The old man smiled as all three youths had different looks etched onto their faces, Louise was shocked, Israfel was interested yet indifferent,(**A/N: **He had assumed a mage would have some special ability like that, but he was just really good at hiding his surprise.) and Siesta was a mixture of amazed and slightly scared. She wondered how the old mage in front of them knew of the fight if he wasn't present, and that led to the question of if he was able to know **EXACTLY** what happened **_all_** around the school.

"Come now, do you think I would be a good headmaster if I didn't know what was going on in my own school? Surely, you must at least give me more credit than that."

"Y-yes headmaster! It was just that I was not aware of your knowledge of the fight earlier. I apologize."

"Now, now, it's quite alright Ms. Valliere. Now, given the situation, I believe that it is time that you get back to class missy. I do believe that you have a familiar display to prepare."

"Oh! Yes headmaster."

"Take care now, but I'd like Mr. Israfel to stay with me for a moment. You wouldn't mind entertaining an old man would you?"

"Of course not sir, Louise I will see you back in your after classes have let out."

"Um, okay."

"Ms. Siesta, I would like for you to be getting along as well, I know it has been quite a tiresome day for you."

"Yes Sir! I'll see you around felli."

A spike of killer intent was felt coming from one small figure as cherry blossom hair was lifted in a most evil way of its own accord and slowly whipped about her petite figure.

"ISRAFEL. WE NEED TO TALK WHEN I GET BACK DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

'Ah man, did she **_have_** to do that with Louise right there! I swear, she's gonna get me into some hot water one of these times.'

"."

The spike died down, leaving only malevolent energy to linger in the room as the two men stayed behind to discuss matters known only between them."

"Well, Sir. It seems that you would have a word with me?"

"Yes, I would. I know of you and you kind, young man. I know that you are indeed quite powerful, and I also know that your strength is to the point where it could very well put you in the position to rival several mages with my skill or well above that in fact."

Taken slightly aback at the praise and understanding of what he had 'just' come to learn about himself not even a few days ago, he said," How do you know such things?"

The old mage answered, "Because I've met one of your kind before."

Israfel was truly shocked, and it must've shown on his face, because the man just started chuckling as if he had told the best joke in the world to him.

Composing himself, he replied," Ahem. Pardon me; I didn't know that you had associated with people of my type before."

"Please, I met him when I was young. He taught me the ways of his world, and even helped me in my magic, there's a reason I'm one of the best mages in my realm dear boy."

"I didn't know that, do you know where he is? Did, he manage to find a way back?"

"No, my boy. Alas, he passed a number of years ago and you cannot return as far as either of us knew it. Besides, he did me a great favor."

"Huh, it's understandable. So, what favor had he done for you?"

"Simple, he taught how to create harmoniks. Though I never got truly proficient at creating them till later on; even now I find it hard to make such marvelous music. You truly are a genius."

"Heh, I wouldn't say that. Besides, the fact that you can make harmoniks at all is a feat of true genius."

The elder smiled, saying, "Why thank you. I find it to be a rather relaxing work, it helps to ease my mind and release whatever I have had pent up."

"That is the way that they work. I am astounded that you knew of another Bracer, and even moreso that you learned to make harmoniks."

"Is it really that great a feat?"

"Well, for someone who wasn't taught from the beginning or born with the gift to do so, yes, it's an extremely large thing to accomplish."

"I see, well, just so you know. There are others."

The young Bracer looked at the man before him as if he had grown two heads "What?"

"I said that there are more of you in this world, is it so hard to believe? I mean, you're here."

"Yes, but I was summoned here. How are there others? Better question, where?"

"Well, that's what I truly wished to discuss with you."

Both grew serious as they sensed the mood shift in the room with that statement.

"So, what is it that you would require of me; sir Osman?"

"I intend for you to travel out to a place where another Bracer has been known to be wreaking havoc on the villages. It seems that this one uses flames as well as you do, although their figure was a creature resembling a strange bird known here as a flamingo from the sound of it."

_Fire element, flamingo....why does that sound so familiar; I'll have to try and think on that later._

"Hmm, so where are they, when do I leave, and how long should it take me to get there?"

"I'll have it all set up for you by tomorrow morning. Early, and I'll have you taking Louise with you."

"What?!"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes, I can't have come."

"Why not, I think you two could use the time alone."

"No. End of story, she would slow me down, and I don't want her in harms way."

"Ah, well. She needs you."

"I doubt that. Look, I just can't have her with me. She can be irrational, and I **_DO NOT_** have time to deal with that and whoever I'm facing later on."

"I understand, but she will need this. I will let her know once classes are out. Take good care of her."

"Huh....Fine. Anything else I should know about?"

"Your guide is to be meeting you in the morning as well."

"Alright. Good day then."

"mm hm."

A white creature came out from under the desk as soon as Israfel had closed the door, and made it's way onto the mage's shoulder. The old man patted his friend and asked," Do you think I should have told him that he was going to Germania and that one of the students was to be his guide?"

When he heard the response, the headmaster had no choice but to laugh out loud and say," You're right, it would've been entertaining to see him age a bit in front of us!"

When his secretary returned, she came back to a laughing old man with insanity written all over his features.

_What has that old geezer gone and done now?_

**A/N:** Okay. I know it's a bit long, BUT, I had to make up for being gone so long. Here ya go, please tell me what you guys think. I'm not looking for pats on the back, but I really would like to know where stand with how this story is developing right now. So, give me a review if you be so kind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Long time no see fans! I apologize for the long pause. Alas, here's the fruit of your patience! ^^ Enjoy!

"Speaking"

_Thought_

**CH.6 Performance **

"Argh..Old Osman really shouldn't talk so much."

I thought aloud as I walked down the hallway to go outside.

_Louise is gonna kill me._

Night had fallen as I went, and both moons present in the evening sky in all their astral beauty. As I pondered on the past few hours, I almost reacted to being tugged on by a giant red salamander.

_Hey, isn't this..._

"Excuse me, but aren't you Kirche's familiar?"

A nod.

"I take it she needs me for something?"

Another nod.

_Huh, I should've guessed. _

"Alright, lead the way."

The scaly familiar led me to a room just down the hall from Louise.

_Ironic. Something tells me that I'm being set up._

"Is she here?"

Again, a nod.

_Sheesh, damn thing should learn to talk._

Opening the door, I find not a single light in the entire room. I close the door behind me, as quietly as possible, and walk over to the window. Halfway there, candles suddenly light themselves, illuminating the space in a flame-like hue. The light revealed a hidden away Kirche; who turned out to be sitting on the bed.

"Why, hello you. Israfel, right?"

_Ditz..._

"Yes, your familiar called me. What is it you need of me, a message for Louise?"

"No! Of course not, I could use some comfort though..I mean, you did tell me what you** could **do."

_Flirty ditz..._

"Look, it's late, and I'm a bit tired so if you'll excuse me."

I turned and headed for the door, but before I could really make it anywhere; I felt a weight upon my back, arms cross my chest, and a voice in my ear whispering,"My dear, don't go just yet."

_Huh..why me?_

"What do you want, Lady Kirche?"

"You."

I was amazed at the directness and speed of her answer as I asked,"That was good. Tell me, how many have heard that line before me?"

"None before, and not likely any soon."

_This...could be a problem._

I turn in her arms as I felt something wet on my back.

_She's crying?_

"Why are you crying?"

She looked me dead in the eye as the candles in half the room went out; the moonlight glistening off her tears giving her the most, dare I say it, cute image.

"You..you are a truly powerful mage, a fire mage at that. I want to be able to ask your assistance in the art of flames, and of passion."

_Damnit she's too cute like this, I gotta get some distance!_

I couldn't bring myself to tell her I wasn't a fire mage, so I decided to help her out, if only she'd have let go when I said,"That's fine. I'll help you, but right now-"

She kissed me...she was so excited, that she jumped as I was walking backwards. The result was, sad to say, us landing in a heap on the floor.

"Mmmmh."

_Now, in what life did I do ANYTHING to deserve this? Plus, with my luck, Louise should be busting in here...now._

Sure enough, as soon as I mange to push her a bit off me, Louise walks in. Thankfully, we weren't kissing anymore, so her reaction was to be anticipated when she dlew u pthe room and walked away promtly.

"What's her problem?"

_Flirty, brash, Ditz._

"Her problem is that you were found laying on top of her familiar."

"Oh, what does she think; that her familiar may walk away from her?"

"Yes."

Kirche blinked twice before looking at me, her face betraying nothing.

"Yes Kirche?"

"You're serious?"

"Hn, yes."

Saying that, I quietly got up and walked out. Looking over my shoulder, I said,"I've got things to take care of tomorrow, good evening, Lady Kirche."

I left and went to sleep outside in the grass under the light of the full moons..

-Next Morning-

I awoke to the light of the sun in my eyes, and went to the stables. Finding the caretaker, I asked for a strong horse that could travel fast. What I received was a brown Kiger Mustang, and I was told to wait momentarily for my escort and mage. Sighing, I waited, and imagine my surprise when not only Louise; but Kirche come out to..accompany me to my destination.

-Time Skip-

Needless to say, it was a silent trip for me. The two girls talked to one another, which is so contrary to their usual antics.

_It's too quiet._

"Excuse me, are there any predators in this area?"

"No."

_Fast answer. Well, can't be helped._

Our journey continued on that way for a while until a female in civilian clothes came out into our path. I wouldn't have minded if there weren't something so..familiar about her. Simply put, I thought.

_She lacks an aura!_

"Hi there!"

"Hello, d-do I know you?"

"Uh! I'm so ashamed! You can't even remember the one person you met in your dreams?"

_Thought so._

My two companions pulled to a stop behind me as they watched this conversation take place, Louise shouting out,"Israfel! Stop talking to that commoner and come on!"

Ignoring the girl's rude comment, I asked,"Well, Symphonia, what brings you here?"

"That was rude. I've a gift for you."

"A gift? May I ask what it is?"

Just as I ask, she hands me an acoustic Spanish guitar.

"Beautiful."

"I have a request, play it for me."

"Alright."

"Ladies, we're taking a break."

As we did so, it just so happened to be by a stream a little ways to the east of where we were on the road. Sitting down, Kirche responded first asking,"Israfel, just who is this girl? How do you know her, and what is that?"

"It's called a guitar. As for my friend here, her name is Symonia. I met her when I met Siesta in the room, though only for a brief amount of time."

Louise, being her ever observant self asks,"Then, what is she doing way out here? She should be back at the school."

"She's here to give me a gift that I had asked her to pick up for me before I left."

With that comment, the girls seemed to settle down a bit, seemingly content with my answers.

Tugging on my sleeve, Symphonia whispered into my ear,"Quick thinking. I like that."

"Thanks, it was the best I could come up with on short notice."

"That's fine."

Pulling away, she said aloud,"So, Fell, can you play me something before I head back? I want to hear one that you made!"

"Alright then.."

(**A/N:**Cue song:DMC [Gut guitar Version])

When it ended, there was a mixed reaction. Kirche just stared, Louise was clapping lightly, and Symonia was giving me a standing ovation.

When all the noise died down, Symonia asked"So, what brought that on?"

Sighing, I replied,"To play this instrument, one must tell a tale. Mine was of the old days..."

All eyes turned to Kirche as she spoke,"I heard passion, felt sorrow, saw longing and pain; just what is it that you have gone through in your past?"

"A lot...that I don't feel like speaking about now. Let's get going."

Getting up, I went to my horse after thanking Symonia for the gift. As I went to ride on, she stopped me saying,"Can I go with you?"

Pausing, I thought on it as Louise said,"What? No! It's too dangerous and-"

"Of course. I could use the company."

"Thank you Fell, besides, this way we know I'll be safe from harm on the way back!"

Kirche interjected a,"You're right." as we all went on, Symonia riding behind me as the two girls rode on behind me.

Hours of riding later, we came to a hill. From there, we all gazed upon the utter destruction that was headed our way.

"W-wh-what is this?"

As I looked, I saw the sky black from smoke and ash. Flames arching from the floor to the treetops as the forest burned away. Spotting movement, I watched as the perpetrator came from out of the blaze, a smile upon their lips. Catching site of me, the smile widened as the person spoke," Oh my Gods! You **are** alive! Who'd have thought that the infamous Angel of Death would be the bracer come to challenge me! Looks like I hit the lottery!"

All the girls turned to me as Louise asked,"Who is that? Why do they know you?"

Kirche thought aloud,"Angel of Death?"

As I got off of my horse, I looked at the girls and said,"It's my past coming back to haunt me...Whatever happens, **_do not_** come down after me for anything, understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Then enjoy the show..."

That said, I walked down the hill, into the inferno...

**+End+**

**A/N:**Hoped you liked this latest chappy! Let me know what you thought! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N):Let me announce yet another chapter in this story...After a long awaited hiatus...(Writer's Block) ^^ Here we are!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Harmonik speech**"

"_Opponent Harmonik speech_"

**Chapter 7: Shall We Dance  
**

The flames surrounded me on all sides, I was trapped with no way out, lost within the blazing forest. Heat licked at my back as smoke piled into my lungs, if this fight didn't end soon I was going to black out from smoke inhalation.

'Who'd have thought that it'd end up like this...'

* * *

As the noble bracer descended the hill, the girls immediately were in a frenzied discussion.

"He can't be serious...we're supposed to just sit here while he deals with a criminal who we know nothing about?"

"I'm still confused as to who that person is, and how he knows Israfel."

"It's obvious..."

The two mages glanced to the third female member who spoke in a deliberate, serious tone that caught the others off guard.

"If you heard him earlier, he said that it was his past coming to haunt him...meaning someone from before he came to us. I don't know what happened specifically in his past, but he's going to have to fight, we shouldn't get involved."

The look on her face gave no room for debate, so the girls stayed rooted in their positions, yet something was gnawing at the young pinkette as she spoke up.

"Symphonia, how exactly do you know all this?"

With a solemn expression, the girl faced her two companions and said,"I'm a friend of his, and though it hasn't been long, we've established a good repoire with one another."

"So, you're just a friend of his...good."

"Now isn't the time to be questioning as to who your familiar forms relationships with..the person he faces is not someone to be taken lightly."

All eyes gazed back down into the valley as the two came within speaking distance of one another.

* * *

"Welcome Israfel, I've wanted to face you again for quite sometime...the famed Angel of Death himself."

"Ohh? Well, unfortunately, he died some time ago."

The forest flames grew in intensity as the unknown bracer shouted at Israfel.

"Lies! You are no more dead than I, and who else would know better, than the one who took my life with their own two hands!"

Suddenly, the warrior charged forward, sliding into a scissor kick that the raven haired bracer leapt to avoid. Coming to a stop directly under him, the bracer turned upward and launched into a flare mid-air. As she rose Israfel blocked the kick, but the cloak raised over their face; revealing mocha colored skin, lime green waist-length hair, and a pair of bright red-orange eyes. The appearance of this person came with the shock of remembrance as his mind rapidly filled in the gaps.

"No..Arella?"

"Yes, glad you still remember me...love."

The nobleman twisted to kick, yet Arella contorted into a handstand and lashed out with a vertical drop kick as her opponent came down. Leaning back slightly, the dark haired youth avoided the blow and pulled forward into an overhead swing that was parried into the ground, the result of which was a medium sized crater.

'Such strength..'

Throwing kicks at each other, they pushed away from one another before falling back into their stances.

* * *

"What in the name of the goddesses?"

The girls watched the battle in awe, each had their own statement or thoughts regarding what it was that they were witnessing.

"He's amazing!"

'He's strong.'

"This fight isn't anywhere near over."

Looking to the goddess in human guise, Louis asked,"What do you mean?"

"This adversary isn't an easy one, and the fight has only just begun."

* * *

"I see you haven't lost your touch..that makes this so much more interesting."

"Damn you! This isn't what I want, what happened to the dark bracer...the angel of death I've long awaited to battle once more?"

"As I've told you before, he's dead. Seems like you haven't changed much after all, Arella Flamenco, the fan mistress."

Her eyes widened as she spoke, realization dawning, "Y-you used my bracer title...Does that mean?.."

"Yes. Let's get serious."

Glyphs materialized as the two stood, their bodies glowing and slowly increasing in brilliance.

* * *

"What's happening?"

"I-I don't know."

'So, it's begun. True Harmonization.'

Symphonia said aloud to the others while not taking her eyes off of the battle before them,"Hey, isn't this kinda like what Fel did when he fought Guiche?"

Kirche blinked, a bit taken aback at the honesty of the response,"You know, you're right. It is similar to that time! Is this a more concentrated version of that technique?"

Louise simply stared at field as she watched whatever transformation was occurring, as she looked a gasp escaped her throat and she whispered,"Beautiful.."

"Yes. It is."

Glancing quickly to her left, she saw Kirche there, and with a wink she turned back with Louise to continue spectating.

* * *

Columns of light erupted from the glowing patterns as the changes took place. A solid red color came from Arella as a blinding white shone from Israfel, and the sounds of a clap and a snap rang through the area, blowing the lights out like candles. When it was over, the duo showed to have a change in wardrobe, and each were aglow from arcs of flame/lightning matching their individual colors.

"**Harmonization: Zeus's Waltz**"

"_Harmonization:El Fuego del Flamenco_"

Facing one another, the green haired bracer said,"_Shall we dance?_"

Tilting his head slightly to the left, the male simply replied,"**Lets.**"

Without another word, the warriors clash began...

* * *

**} End {**

**(A/N): I know, I know. Before you bring it up lol This whole harmonizing concept, while an unknown variable now, will be explained a bit later. ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed the chap and I'll be working on this and my two others while I still have a clear road ahead of me. Hahaha Holla Fans!**

**P.S.- For those who don't speak Spanish, El fuego del Flamenco translates roughly to the flame of flamenco. Flamenco for those who don't know, it's a latin dance. Waltz is a ballroom dance. If you want to see what it's like in practice, watch a video on youtube or something! lol **


End file.
